Lived and Loved
by CaramelAdorabubble
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez are untouchable at McKinley High school, no one would suspect that behind those confident smirks were two orphans searching for their parents. When Blaine Anderson moves to McKinley, their perfect reputation might be at risk. (Eventually Klaine. TW: Mentions of abuse and swearing).
1. Introduction

Kurt Hummel was never really 'Kurt Hummel'. All his documents stated that he was, but he'd never really met any Hummel as far as he knew. He'd much rather go by Kurt Mayfield, but sadly that wasn't possible unless he had a parent's permission, which wasn't going to happen.

Mayfield Acres was an old building on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. It was hidden deep within a forest, down twisting pathways just large enough for a minibus. The surroundings were isolated, and it was closer to the farmland than the city itself.

Mayfield Acres was an asylum for children seeking refuge from their home lives, but it was also an orphanage. Children as young as a few days old were sent off to this large castle-like building, just like Kurt Hummel.

It was a late May afternoon when Nurse Mary had decided to call the kids back inside from their playtime in the front gardens. Although the building was protected by high stone brick walls, Nurse Mary was still very protective of the children in her sector.

_"But Nurse Mary," Thomas whined, "We made a new friend!"_

_Nurse Mary quickly stormed over to where the children were huddled, the group of boys moving over to let Nurse Mary through._

_She gasped at the sight. Wrapped in an old and oversized t-shirt was a baby, laughing as she reached out for the woman. There was a name tag attached to the shirt, the words 'Kurt Hummel' written in beautiful cursive writing._

_"Oh you poor thing!" Nurse Mary exclaimed, picking him up, "Don't worry honey, you'll be safe here."_

Ever since, Kurt has lived at Mayfield Acres under the hawk-like watch of Nurse Mary. Of course he'd never tell anyone why he could never invite someone home, or why all his parental permission slips were signed by 'Mary Joanna Smith'. He didn't want to broadcast to his friends that he was an orphan.

Of course, Mayfield Acres was quite well-off as an institution. Many millionaires had donated to the institution, as well as the many charitable contributions from hospitals all across the state. Mayfield Acres was the best place to be if you could pick.

Nurse Mary had always known something was different in Kurt than other children. To begin with, he never wanted to be adopted. Whenever someone would ask him why he didn't want to meet anyone, his answer was straightforward and simple.

_"Mommies and daddies are mean, mine left me here and I don't want to meet more meanies!"_

It broke Nurse Mary's heart to hear such a young boy have such a negative view of people, but she knew nothing could change his mind. He was stubborn, incredibly so.

Nevertheless, he'd always latch onto Nurse Mary's leg like a young child with his mother. He was scared of visitors and would rather help around Sector C than play with the children.

Sector C was Nurse Mary's sector. It was for the orphans who wouldn't get adopted. The building was big enough to be divided into sectors after having done a few extensions into the rest of the Mayfield Acres ground.

Nurse Jamie was in charge of Sector A along with Nurse Olive. Sector A was for teenagers and even children who needed escape and refuge from their home lives. Some were kicked out because of who they were or they were 'too much to handle', others ran away. Those who needed extra help would find it, and sadly, that sector contained mostly children.

Sector B was for the children who could actually get adopted, mostly babies. They were the ones with no name tags or legal ties to their biological families. Most of the children left quickly. It was run mainly by the adoption agency living within the grounds, and the children that no longer could be adopted moved onto Sector C.

Sector D was the temporary stay sector. People with mental and/or physical disorders were sometimes sent to Mayfield Acres for professional help, and usually left after a couple of months. It was run by professional nurses and doctors mostly.

Sector E was the smallest sector. It was for baby and toddler development. It was also run by doctors, but no one really went down there apart from when they had to move children into a new sector.

Kurt enjoyed helping around Sector C. He liked the fact that all of Nurse Mary's children had the top half of the castle-like building, whilst the other sectors had the extension buildings. They also had the library mostly to themselves, or well, for Kurt to have to himself.

He spent most of his days in his childhood reading the books in the old library. Things from Shakespeare to Hemingway, from poems to plays. The theater scripts he read were his favorite, and once he discovered musicals, nothing could stop him from singing his heart out in his attic room.

The other children would spend their time playing tag around the corridors or finding secret passages (which he'd already found) until they were old enough to leave Mayfield Acres without an adult. At that point, most children were long gone for the larger part of the day.

And then there was a significant increase in adoption rates. Even teenagers were being adopted while Kurt had been the age of 12, yet he still opposed to being put on the list. Slowly, even Sector C started emptying. Kurt was left as the eldest, watching over the other six children who had decided that they didn't want parents either, or they simply weren't adopted.

Around that time, Kurt had realized that he liked boys a lot more than girls. He didn't know if he was being reasonable or silly at that time, so he quickly asked Nurse Mary for help.

She'd explained in detail that sometimes girls liked girls and boys liked boys, and that it was perfectly normal but some people still didn't like it. Nevertheless, Kurt was proud of who he was.

When he was 13, Kurt finally got a new room mate in his lonely 4 people attic room. Her name was Santana Lopez, and she was very friendly towards Kurt. They became best friends within the first night.

_"Is this place scary?" Santana asked as they hid under a blanked on Kurt's bed, holding torches under their heads and pretending they were camping._

_"The only really scary people are the big kids from the other sectors, but they leave us alone," Kurt explained to his new friend._

_"I'm scared, Kurt," Santana whispered, "I don't want to go back home."_

_"We'll keep each other safe, that's what best friends are for," Kurt smiled, holding out his pinky to Santana "Pinky promise?"_

_Santana smiled brightly, hooking her pinky finger with Kurt's._

Santana was tough and strong, yet very protective of her and Kurt's friendship. They'd never separate from one another in the building, always sitting together at meals and sitting tucked away in the library during cold winters. Their most important memory together was the night they promised they'd change everything. Together.

_"One day I want to change my name," Santana announced as she and Kurt worked on homework on the floor of their room, "I want to be called Santana Mary Lopez, just like Nurse Mary!"_

_"I want to change my name too," Kurt agreed, "Maybe even to Kurt Mayfield Hummel."_

_Santana beamed, "It's decided then. When we're both 16, we'll find out parents together and get permission to change our names. We'll do it together."_

_Kurt smiled, nodding, and it ended in them having another pinky promise to live up to._

When they started in McKinley High School, Santana was quick to protect them from bullies. She signed them up for the Cheerios, the schools cheer leading team, and they were nearly immediately accepted. Their identity was now the red and white cheer leading outfits, and their names were respected across the school. But of course, when Kurt heard about Glee Club, he quickly dragged Santana along.

Somehow, that boosted their reputation even more. People started seeing them as their leads, their shining stars at McKinley. Even if Kurt was were openly Gay, and Santana was openly a bitch, their power overrun people's judgement. And although no one knew about their involvement with Mayfield Acres, they felt on top of the world. Untouchable.

That is, until Blaine Anderson came along, and managed to break through Kurt's shell.


	2. Chapter 1

_***~*3rd Person POV*~***_

"Come on Santana, we're going to be late!" Kurt sang playfully as the two of them rushed around the kitchen, grabbing two pieces of fruit before running out into the patio.

"Zip it Kurt!" She snapped playfully as they ran towards the minibus.

They quickly jumped onto the minibus, saying quick 'Hello's' to the driver before moving to the back of the bus in their usual seats. Most of the mini bus was filled with younger students who were going to be dropped off to junior or middle school. They were the only high schoolers now on board, and have been for two years.

"And yet again, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez are going to rule the school in their Junior year," Santana stated proudly, knocking her banana against Kurt's apple as a toast, "Maybe you'll even find yourself a boyfriend this year."

"As if," Kurt rolled his eyes, "First of all, I'm the only confirmed out kid in the school, and that includes you since you haven't come out to anyone but the Glee Club. And secondly, there is no one remotely attractive to me in the school."

"One day you'll get laid, Hummel."

"One day you'll let it go, Lopez."

The two bickered and ate their breakfast on the way to McKinley. Well, not exactly to McKinley. They had asked the bus driver to park a few roads away on their first day of freshman year so it wasn't so obvious they lived far away.

The high school was the first stop as it was the closest. They walked down the minibus, whispering good luck to the panic-looking children before jumping off the bus gracefully.

"See you later Mike!" Kurt called as the bus doors closed, Mike nodding at him before driving away towards the middle school.

"Alright so, I heard from Yentl the Lesbian Matchmaker that her cousin is moving into McKinley this year as a junior," Santana said as they walked towards the school, "And that he's from that all-boys boarding school. Maybe you'll find your match Lady Lips."

"Okay first of all, 'Yentl the Lesbian Matchmaker'? Really? That's your nickname for Rachel?" Kurt replied, "And secondly, you were going to tell me about this cousin when exactly?"

"Relax, she told me last night while you were doing your moisturising routine again," Santana teased.

"Sometimes I really hate you," Kurt mumbled.

"But you keep me around," Santana winked, hooking her arm with Kurt, "Now come on, we need to help with the Cheerios auditions."

"Aren't those second period?"

"I meant the sign up sheet."

Kurt rolled his eyes but let Santana drag him into school, stopping at the sign up sheet to make Santana happy.

"Porcelain and Airbags, my two least detested Cheerios," Sue Sylvester greeted them as she too checked the sign up sheet, "I'm counting on you two to lead our team to Nationals again this year."

"We wont let you down coach," Kurt replied, "We have a legacy to keep up."

"Besides, they have us two," Quinn Fabray added as she walked next to them, followed by Brittany Pierce.

"I'll see you two second period then," Sue smirked before walking away towards her office.

They waited until the door was shut before squealing, hugging each other.

"Oh my god Quinn I haven't seen you in weeks!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Quinn tightly.

"Don't take her all for yourself!" Santana quipped, shoving Kurt away from Quinn before also hugging her tightly.

"Dolphin!" Brittany bubbled, jumping onto Kurt.

Kurt chuckled, hugging his friend back before they were all interrupted by a loud cough.

"I really hate to interrupt this romance fest but some of us need to get to their lockers," one of the football players snapped.

"Whatever's gotten up your ass must not be pleasant," Santana snapped back, having to be tugged away by Kurt.

"Come on Santana, let's get our books," Kurt pleaded as the four of them made their way to their lockers, Quinn and Brittany going the opposite way.

"I'm only letting this one go because the bell hasn't gone yet," Santana grumbled, making Kurt chuckle.

"Hey guys!" Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team, called excitedly, walking up to the two Cheerios, "Have you seen Rachel's cousin Bl-"

"Every breath you draw in my presence annoys me, Frankenteen," Santana snapped, dragging Kurt away with her and pulling him into their locker corridor.

"Sometimes you can really be a bitch," Kurt mused as he opened his locker, which was quite conveniently next to Santana's.

"That's my job, Lady Lips," Santana replied, re-applying lip gloss on her lips.

They closed their lockers and leaned back onto the wall, watching as people walked past them, picking out the freshman (or how Santana called them 'Fresh meat') and whispering to each other about certain people's fashion choices.

"Hey have you guys seen a short dark-haired guy with a bow tie?" Rachel asked quickly, looking around frantically.

"No we have- Dead Lord Rachel! Why on earth are you wearing that monstrosity of a jumper?!" Kurt exclaimed, barley being able to stand looking at yet another animal sweater.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Can you save me this talk for later? I'm trying to find my cousin here."

Santana peered over Kurt's shoulder, "Have you tried the school office?"

Rachel's eyes lit up, exclaiming a quick 'Thank you' before running down the hall.

"See you later Yentl!" Santana called behind her, hooking her arm with Kurt's and laughing with him as the bell went for home room.

* * *

"Blaine Devon Anderson, where on earth have you been?!" Rachel exclaimed as she spotted her shorter cousin, crushing him into a hug.

"Rachel... Can't breathe..." Blaine managed to rasp out.

Rachel quickly loosened her grip, hooking her arm with Blaine's and walking down the corridor.

"Now Blaine, as we are the only Anderberrys in the school, we have a reputation to support," Rachel began.

"And that would be?" Blaine asked her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his cousin, "Wait, whats an Anderber-"

"I call it the Anderberry ABC; Attractive, Brilliant, Cultured," Rachel explained proudly, "You must be attractive to the people around you and brilliantly talented, but also intelligent. For example, I have a boyfriend, I'm the lead soloist in Glee Club and I have a perfect 4.34 GPA. Now all we have to do for you is get you a girlfriend and in the Glee Club, as I know your GPA is just like mine. I did my research. Now I'm pretty sure Quinn is single now..."

"Actually Rachel, I'm gay," Blaine interrupted.

"Oh. Well I'm sure someone is going to come out this year," Rachel continued, "The only guy that's actually out and proud is Kurt Hummel, and you really don't want to be around him, even if he is in Glee Club."

Before Blaine could ask why, the bell for home room rang. Rachel, quickly noticing the timetable in Blaine's hand, took it and compared it to her own (which she had memorised, thank you very much).

"Perfect! We have the same home room! Follow me, I'll introduce you to the others!" Rachel squealed excitedly, dragging Blaine down the corridor into their home room.

Most people were already there, Santana and Kurt having already claimed their desk at the back corner of the classroom. They were currently filing their nails while the jocks in front of them tried balancing pencils on their faces.

Rachel pulled Blaine along by his sleeve, taking the other desk at the back of the classroom behind Tina and Artie.

"Artie, Tina, this is my cousin Blaine," Rachel quickly introduced them as they sat down.

"Are you sure you're related to Rachel?" Tina asked dreamily as she stared into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine quickly caught on, "I'm gay."

Tina quickly blushed embarrassed, which made the group laugh, including Tina.

Santana and Kurt both turned to look at what the Glee Clubbers were laughing about, spotting the new guy. Santana quickly leaned over, tapping him on the shoulder.

"If you ever need a tour of the school, Hotness, I'll gladly help you," Santana winked, sliding back over to sit next to Kurt as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Hotness. Really?" Kurt whispered laughing, causing Santana to elbow him with a smile on her face.

"Ignore them," Tina said once Blaine turned to face them, "That was Santana Lopez, and the guy next to her is Kurt Hummel."

"They're the school divas, and also the captains of the Cheerios," Artie added, "Although they're both in Glee and have sick singing skills."

Before they could continue talking, the home room supply teacher Miss. Holiday walked in.

"Alright everyone! Miss Williams is having a baby, so I'll be taking you for a few weeks!"

* * *

"How many more wannabe failures do we have to endure?" Santana groaned, half an hour into second period Cheerio try-outs.

"Half an hour Santana, only half an hour," Kurt replied, rubbing her shoulder, "Next!"

Kurt grabbed his water bottle, taking a large sip before spitting it out at the sight in front of him.

"Oh my god..." Santana whispered, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Puck, what on earth are you doing here?!" Kurt exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

"I was looking for Quinn actually, not to audition for your stupid Cheerios. The girls out there can be feisty," Puck explained, gesturing to the large queue of girls behind the doors waiting to try out.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be in lessons? Because that's where Quinn is right now."

Puck opened his mouth, quickly closing it before walking out of the gym.

_*"Lo juro por Dios esta escuela se me va a volver loco,_" Santana muttered darkly to herself before straightening up, "Next!"

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce and-"

"Brittany, what are you doing here, you're already in the Cheerios," Kurt explained calmly.

"Oh," Brittany replied, skipping happily over to the door.

Santana groaned, slamming her head onto the table, "Just bring in the next one and let's get this done with."

* * *

"Hey Blaine, aren't you going to eat lunch with us?" Rachel asked as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I actually, um, met these guys in science and... I'm going to go," Blaine replied, swiftly walking away from her prying cousin and to a table with the maths club.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He's gonna learn sooner or later," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the Glee table.

"Does anyone know why the band has decided to set up in the cafeteria?" Finn asked, sliding in the seat next to Rachel.

"Because we are doing an improvisation in the cafeteria to attract new members!" Mr. Schuester explained, clapping Rachel and Finn on the back as he walked in with the last band member.

Everyone looked around the table with panicked expressions until Mercedes finally spoke up, "Um Mr. Schuester, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is! I'll go get the others," He replied happily, walking towards the cheerleaders and jocks table.

"We're not going to live through another year are we?" Mike asked, Tina wrapping an arm around him.

"Well, I say hell with it and lets just do it," Puck announced as he walked towards them with a guitar.

Rachel beamed, quickly hurrying towards the band as the rest of the table stood up. She whispered her song selection to them and Puck before walking over to the others.

"Okay guys, follow my lead," Rachel said, "Go Puck!"

The music started playing, the cafeteria chatter dying down as they stared at the New Directions. Instantly, the other Glee Clubbers recognised the song.

_"See the people walking down the street,_  
_Fall in line just watching all their feet,_  
_They don't know where they wanna go,_  
_But they're walking in time."_

Rachel was walking around proudly, singing as the others slowly started walking around the cafeteria, some even climbing on tables. Even the Cheerio Glee members started joining in, Quinn sitting on Artie's lap as he spun around on his chair white Brittany, Santana and Kurt danced on the jock's main table, joining in with the singing.

_"They got the beat,_  
_They got the beat,_  
_They got the beat, yeah!_  
_They got the beat!"_

_"See the kids just getting out of school, They can't wait to hang out and be cool,"_ Santana continued, doing a catwalk down the table.

_"Hang around 'til quarter after twelve,_  
_That's when they fall in line!"_ Kurt took over, jumping off the table and onto the maths table with Brittany.

_"They got the beat,_  
_They got the beat,_  
_Kids got the beat, yeah!_  
_Kids got the beat!"_

It was Brittany's turn now, strutting down the tables.

_"Go-go music really makes us dance!_  
_Do the pony puts us in a trance!_  
_Do the watusi just give us a chance!_  
_That's when we fall in line!"_

Blaine was prepared to stand up and join in, but then he looked up and saw the attractive teenager shaking his hips above him, and decided he'd rather preferred this view.

_"'Cause we got the beat,_  
_We got the beat,_  
_We got the be-"_

Suddenly, someone threw their apple to the drummer, knocking him off the chair and causing the rest of the band to stop playing.

"Food fight!" One of the jocks hollered, and suddenly, the cafeteria erupted into a fully blown food fight, pasta sauce flying everywhere.

* * *

"I know lunch wasn't exactly what you expected," Rachel began as she hooked arms with Blaine once the bell for the end of the day, "But I can promise you that the New Directions are a professional Glee Club."

Rachel pushed the Choir Room door open, pulling Blaine inside with her as people started filing in from the other door. Rachel quickly took one of the front chairs, sitting Blaine down on her left as Finn took her right.

"Hey man, I'm Finn," Finn politely introduced himself, leaning forwards to shake Blaine's hand.

"Blaine," he replied, "You're the quarterback right?"

Finn nodded as Quinn, Kurt, Brittany and Santana walked in, laughing loudly as they took their normal seats in the corner with Puck. Blaine certainly didn't miss the way Rachel turned to glare at Kurt.

"Rachel doesn't really talk to Kurt," Finn explained, "Something happened in middle school and things have been bumpy ever since."

"Sometimes I just want to wipe that smile off his face," Rachel muttered, turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Santana, can we please come over to Mayfield to play with the kids? Pleaseeeeee?" Brittany asked with puppy dog eyes but making sure she kept her voice down. There was a reason they sat in the corner.

"Yeah come on Hummel," Puck insisted, "I still need to teach Jack how to play his guitar properly."

"Oh well I don't know..." Kurt teased.

Brittany quickly started tickling Kurt nearly viciously, causing him to start laughing loudly.

"Alright fine!" He wheezed, making Brittany squeal and high-five Puck and Quinn.

Their little gang of five were the only ones that knew about Mayfield. Brittany found out a few years back in middle school when she started getting closer to Santana and Kurt, while Quinn and Puck only found out last year when they put their baby into care in the adoption agency there.

"Excuse me but could you possibly be any louder?" Rachel snapped, turning around to face a now pink-faced Kurt.

"Calm down Berry, Mr. Schue isn't even here yet," Santana snapped back, "You don't have to be a control freak all of the time."

"At least I'm not some cheap whore like you and your friends over there," Rachel bit back.

At this point the whole room had fallen silent, staring at the two girls. Puck and Quinn looked angry, Brittany looked confused and Kurt... Well, no one could read Kurt.

"Oh how would you of all people know Berry? Your the one that won't even dare to hold a conversation with us."

"I'm sure I would if I thought you'd be actually able to hold a decent conversation."

"Does this usually happen?" Blaine whispered to Tina, who nodded.

"Maybe if you stopped being such a control freak I'd deem you actually worthy of holding up a conversation with me."

"GUYS!" Quinn shouted, "You're seriously not helping here."

Rachel rolled her eyes, turning back to stare at the front of the room. Blaine was about to turn, and he could have sworn that he'd seen Santana and her friends looking at Kurt worryingly.

* * *

"You sure you're okay man?" Puck asked, patting Kurt's shoulder outside the gates of Mayfield Acres.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

Quinn and Brittany quickly hugged him and Santana before hopping into the back of Puck's car.

"See you tomorrow!" Quinn shouted over the sound of the engine.

The car backed out of the driveway and down the narrow path. They both waited for the car to disappear before turning back and walking towards the Sector C building.

"I found a lawyer," Santana blurted out, "His name is Matthew Anderson. He's willing to work for free and we have an appointment tomorrow. I know we'd have to miss Glee but-"

"Santana," Kurt interrupted, "That's perfect. We both want to find our families, so there shouldn't be anything stopping us."

Santana smiled, "We'll do this together, right?"

"Right."

* * *

_***What Santana said was: I swear to God this school will drive me crazy**_


	3. Chapter 2 (REUPLOAD)

**_~Kurt's POV~_**

"Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel I presume."

Walking into the Anderson office was like walking into one of those fantasy boarding school offices. The ceiling was tall with dark oak bookshelves placed on the walls. The desk in the middle of the room was also dark oak, a comfy office chair on one side and two leather seats on the other.

"How'd you know that?" Santana blurted out, panic obvious in her eyes.

Santana rarely trusted people. It was hard with Puck, Brittany and Quinn knowing about Mayfield Acres, and she certainly didn't want others the to find out. That's why she sometimes acted like a bitch. She wanted to not only protect herself, but protect us.

"I don't get many teenagers asking for my services," Mr. Anderson replied, "Now, please sit down so we can discuss your situation."

Santana moved from the door reluctantly, keeping her eyes on Mr. Anderson as she sat down with me.

"Now from what I've read from the file you've supplied, you want to find your parents to change your names. Usually I deal with cases of emancipation, but your case struck me. Why do you want to change your names so desperately?"

"Mayfield Acres changed our lives," I answered, "Usually people decide to name their children after their parents or grandparents, but that wouldn't be the case for us as we both plan not to have children. Mayfield Acres was there when we needed a family, and it would be an honour to carry their name."

"I see," Mr. Anderson pursed his lips, "And how long have you been together."

Santana nearly choked on her own spit while my eyes went wide.

"N-No sir! We're not together."

"Oh, well then I need to ask, why do you think you won't be able to have children? I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but the more I know the better I can work."

"We're both Gay," Santana replied, "And if either of us ever adopts, chances are the baby already has a name."

Mr. Anderson nodded his head understandingly, pulling out a file, "From the information I've been given, Mr Hummel you have never met your parents, while you Miss Lopez ran away about four years ago. Is that correct?"

We both nodded, Santana's hand moving under the desk to grip mine, "Please, just call us by our first names."

"Well I understand the need for Kurt here for my help, but I presume your family is easily trackable Santana."

"I tried," Santana explained, "They all changed their phone numbers and moved homes. I was only really close to my parents and grandmother, so I wouldn't know about the rest of my family tree."

Mr Anderson seemed to be thinking through the situation before he replied.

"It could take several weeks, but I can promise you I'll do the best I can to find both of your families."

Santana beamed, saying a quick thank you before leaving all our contact details and information to him. We quickly left the Anderson office with light smiles on our faces.

"I say we celebrate," Santana said once we were on the main road, "How about ice cream? My treat."

"How could I ever refuse free ice cream?" I joked, laughing as we made our way towards the only ice cream parlour in Lima.

_**~Blaine's POV~**_

"I swear those two have no sense of responsibility! This is the second practice they've skipped!"

Currently, Rachel was giving me and Finn lifts home from Glee Club, and would not stop going on and on about how Kurt and Santana had missed out on practice today.

The New Directions were fun to hang out with. A few of them had their perks, but they were all nice people. Well, I haven't really talked to Santana or Kurt and their group apart from when Santana hit on me, but maybe Rachel was just being overdramatic. They were probably (and hopefully) nice people.

"There they are!" Rachel screeched as she stopped at a red light and pointed to an ice cream parlour.

We watched as Kurt and Santana walked towards the building, arms linked and for the first time without their Cheerios uniform. Honestly, it did look like they were skipping Glee practice for food.

"You can talk to them about it tomorrow," Finn said, trying to calm Rachel down.

Rachel nodded, "I think we should talk to them. But then again, some people are simply better than others."

* * *

Wednesday. Rachel had oh-so-kindly decided to break into my locker and stick a fully highlighted and labeled schedule of my classes, as well as pointing out when Glee rehearsals are at what day and what time. Today was the first lunchtime practice, meaning that I barely had time to grab lunch before I was being dragged towards the choir room.

"They were acting like nothing was wrong- God I hate them-" Rachel continued rambling until we were sitting in the choir room, everyone eating either cafeteria food or packed lunches.

"Coach Sylvester is talking to the Cheerios in her office," Finn explained when he saw Rachel looking around.

Rachel sat down next to Finn, pulling out two foil-wrapped sandwiches and handing one to me.

"I figured you might forget to bring lunch today," she explained.

She might be annoying sometimes, but Rachel Berry knows how to make good sandwiches.

"-so we should go to lunch on Saturday," Quinn trailed off ss she came into the choir room with Kurt, Santana and Brittany.

They automatically went to the back of the room next to Puck, Rachel standing up and walking to the front of the room.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to talk to you all since Mr. Schue isn't here yet," Rachel announced.

"As most of you are aware, two members of our club skipped practice yesterday. Now as much as I'd understand if you had a family emergency, I spotted the two of you making your way to Benny's Ice Cream Paul our yesterday-"

"Mind your own business Yentl!"

"-so I am formally asking you to explain your absence from yesterday."

Screw the sandwich, this was borderline ridiculous.

"Okay first of all, we don't have to tell you anything," Santana said as she stood up, "And secondly, who even elected you as a leader? Because I sure as hell didn't."

"If you haven't forgotten, I'm the lead soloist therefore-"

"Oh please, Kurt could beat you singing in his sleep."

"Santana," Kurt hissed from his seat.

"Alright then lets have a solo competition," Rachel decided confidently, "The others can decide who's the best based on our vocal capability. If you win, I'll let yesterday slide. If I win, you have to tell us where you were and formally apologise to me."

"Deal," Santana replied immediately.

"Santana," Kurt hissed again, this time louder.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first," Rachel decided, whispering to the band on the far right of the room (when exactly did they get here?).

_"On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him 'til morning_  
_Without him"_

I tuned out after she started singing the first few notes. I'd heard her sing every song from Les Miserables at least a dozen times, and I really didn't need to add to that number.

I have to admit, Kurt would have to be really good to beat Rachel. Despite her know-it-all attitude, she's always going to remain one of the best singers in this room.

I subconsciously started clapping along with everyone else once Rachel sat down, Kurt walking to the front. He went to the band and whispered his song selection, looking over to Santana.

The music started, and I already knew this was going to be so much different than any solo Rachel could ever perform.

_"Yeah, I'll tell you something,_  
_I think you'll understand,_  
_When I'll say that something,_  
_I wanna hold your hand."_

When Kurt sang, he had so much more emotion than Rachel, as if he was reaching out for someone. He wouldn't meet anyone's gaze as he kept singing, his normal posture long forgotten as he kept his arms to his sides instead of on his hips.

Looking around, I could see that the song had already hit home for a lot of people. Quinn looked ready to burst into tears as Santana gripped Brittany's hand. Mike was holding Tina comfortingly as they both kept their eyes glued onto Kurt.

Suddenly, I could see so much more than the polyester red and white uniform he was wearing. Kurt had a story, just like everyone here, and sometimes Rachel's ego and loudmouth made me forget that. Obviously by the way he was singing, the song had a very special place in his life, and his friends seemed to know that by the way Quinn was now sporting wet cheeks and Puck was rubbing her shoulder.

_"I wanna hold your hand."_

He finished with loud applause from everyone, even from Rachel. He shuffled back into his seat, reassuming his bitch stance and crossing his legs on top of each other.

"I think my boy Kurt here is the winner," Puck announced, but I couldn't care less about their competition. Something happened when Kurt sang, as if a switch was turned on inside of him that made his cold exterior fall apart, even if it was for just a few moments.

Kurt Hummel moved me, something that no one had ever done before.

* * *

**_Short chapter, but theres some major events happening in the next chapter, so I wanted to get this one out quickly. Please review ^_^ (Also thank you to SEJ965 for pointing out the first upload of this chapter was messed up)._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**~Kurt's POV~**_

"Kurt! Santana! Can you sing us a song?!"

We were helping Nurse Mary clean up after dinner when Lucy and Mark skipped into the dining room hand-in-hand. They were two of the most hyper children here, and for some reason managed to get emotionally attached to me and Santana within their first week in Sector C.

"Sure honey," I replied, picking Lucy up, "Meet us in the living room in a few minutes."

Lucy squealed, jumping out of my arms and running out of the room giggling with Mark. Santana rolled her eyes as she put the last plates away in the kitchen.

"She really likes you," Santana commented.

"And you really like singing, so come on," I replied, pulling her towards the Sector C main living room.

The main living room was arguably one of the best rooms in Sector C. It had a grand piano sitting in the centre and pillows and comforters everywhere. There was a TV for the rare occasions people wanted to watch cartoons rather than play outside, and the walls were painting a light sky-blue. There was also a tradition that everyone had to sign their names on the wall once they stepped in, as well as leaving a handprint next to it with paint.

"Tantan!" One of the younger kids said happily as Santana walked into the room with me.

"Hey buddy," She replied, kneeling down to his height, "Me and Kurtie are going to sing now, okay? Better get comfortable."

He smiled happily, sitting down in the array of pillows with the rest of the children as me and Santana sat at the piano, flipping through the music sheets.

"This one," I said instantly as I saw the word 'Beatles' scribbled onto the top.

Santana nodded, tentatively pressing on the piano keys.

_"When I find myself in times of trouble,_  
_Mother Mary comes to me,_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be"_

Santana looked over at me, motioning for me to continue.

_"And in my hour of darkness,_  
_She is standing right in front of me,_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..."_

* * *

"See you later Mary!" Santana shouted into the kitchen as we were once again later. No surprise there.

"Kurt! Santana!" She shouted, running out of the kitchen and holding the house phone.

She smiled at us, "Mr. Anderson found your parents Santana."

Santana broke into a huge smile, running up to hug her.

"Already?" I asked, hugging Santana, "But what about me Nurse Mary?"

"He says he has a lead, but he wants to make sure," She explained, "Now hurry up, you're late! Mr. Anderson said you can go to his ovvice after school for the files."

Santana was still beaming excitedly as we sat down in the minibus, giddily looking out of the window.

"I get to see my brother again!" She exclaimed, "I haven't seen him eversince I ran away, and maybe my parents are locked up and he's with a good family. Kurt I'm so excited!"

"You have all the reason to be," I reassured her, "But I wonder how he found them so quickly..."

"We're in Lima, Kurt. There aren't that many people," Santana explained as the bus stopped.

We hopped out, walking towards the school as Santana pulled out her pocket mirror and checking her face.

"Is my face red?" She asked, poking and prodding at her face.

"Not at all, now come on I think the bell is ringing."

* * *

"Ah, you must be Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Parks, our Music teacher exclaimed happily, "Please, take a seat next to Kurt over there."

None of my friends in my usual crowd were in the class with me. Sure, Tina and Mike were sitting at the front of the classroom, but I'd rather be alone than watch them suck eachothers faces off.

"Okay everyone, this weeks assignment is to perform a song of your choice to the class in pairs. You will work with your desk partners of course."

There were some audiable groans in the classroom, but really, it wasn't a big deal. Blaine was a pretty great singer and seemed fairly easy to work with. Besides, I'd make sure that he knew exactly my opinion if he proposed a cheesy pop song.

"So I was thinking that since the assignment is due next week, we could practice in the weekend and Glee Club," Blaine explained as he set his things onto the desk, "You could come over my house tonight so we can pick a song after Glee, if you want. I'm sure you want to get this done just as much as I do."

"I'm busy tonight, but I'm pretty sure I'm free Friday night if the offer still stands?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll give you my address in Glee tonight then."

"Actually, me and Santana can't come to Glee tonight because we're helping her grandmother get settled into her care home," I lied swiftly, "If you gave me your number it would me much easier."

"Sure," he shrugged, ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbling down his number.

I know I could've just gotten his address like that, but I won't pass down an excuse to get a cute (and gay) boy's number.

* * *

"Thanks Mike!" Santana called as he dropped us off outside the Anderson office.

"No problem guys!" He replied, "Oh and Kurt, you said you'd come down to the mechanics with me on Saturday?"

"Will do!" I shouted as the doors closed.

"This is is," Santana whispered, grabbing my hand.

"We can do this 'Tana," I replied, and we walked into the Anderson office.

"We're Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez for Mr. Anderson," I said to the secretary, who smiled warmly at us.

"You can walk right in," She said, "And good luck."

"Thanks," I replied, pushing the door open.

"Kurt, Santana," He beamed, "Please sit down, I have very good news."

We sat down immediatly, and I could feel Santana shaking lightly next to me.

"As you know, I have done extensive research in the few days I've had," He began, "Santana, your family was relativly easy to find. I have your parent's address right now, and I suggest you go over tomorrow any time you can as they are most likely still home.

"Kurt, I have a pretty good lead on finding your parents, but I still have to match up a few things. I will call your guardian Mary once I find out more, but in the meantime I suggest you both take these papers so that when you do meet them you can get their permission for the name change straight away."

"Do you know anything about my brother?" Santana blurted, unable to contain herself.

"I could only find information on your parents," Mr. Anderson said apoligetically.

"Thank you so much for your help sir," I said clutching the papers in my hand as if they were a life line.

"My pleasure, I really hope I can help," Mr Anderson said, "Now you kids should go, I assume you have other things to do."

* * *

"See you at Mayfield," Santana said, running off down the street to catch the bus.

I waved goodbye to her before walking back into the school, waiting against the wall for Blaine to come out.

"You ready?" Blaine asked once he was outsidel, to which I replied with a nod.

"I kind of walk to school by the way," I quickly said as I realised I'd have no way of getting to his house.

"No problem, I'll give you a lift," he replied happily, walking towards his car.

I followed him, slipping into the passenger seat as he went to the drivers side. He quickly handed me a stack of CDs as he started the car.

"Take your pick, my house is 10 minutes away," he said as he started driving out of the McKinley parking lot.

I started flipping through the CDs until I found something that made me burst out laughing.

"Top 40? Really Blaine?" I teased.

"It was a phase," Blaine argued.

I rolled my eyes, settling on the Katy Perry CD. I quickly put it in, pressing play.

_'Summer after high school when we first met,_  
_We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead,_  
_And on my 18th Birthday,_  
_We got matching tattoos...'_

"I'm surprised you didn't go with The Beatles," Blaine joked as he turned into a familiar road.

"I listen to pop music too you know, just not the Top 40," I teased, checking my phone for messages from Santana.

_'How're you getting back btw? -S'_

_'Mike's doing grocery run. He's picking me up at 6. -K'_

"Holy shit," I exclaimed as I realised what road he'd pulled up in, "You're Rachel's neighbour."

"Yup," he replied simply as he turned the engine off, "Come on, Rachel is coming for dinner later on and my parents aren't home, so shes likely to be early."

I hurried out of the car, definitely not wanting to have to talk to Rachel in or out of school.

"My room is the third on the left upstairs," Blaine said as he opened the front door, "You can go straight up while I make us something to eat."

I nodded, briskly walking up the staircase and into Blaine's room, which was surprisingly covered in posters of musicals.

Wait, he's Rachel Berry's cousin, I shouldn't be surprised.

His bedroom looked far too clean for a teenage boy, yet his desk was an incredible heap of music sheets and pens. Back in Mayfield, me and Santana have the whole attic room to share, which means we get double the closet and wall room. That, and great acoustics thanks to a bit of remodelling from me.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got different types of biscuits," Blaine said as he carried in a plate of cookies, "Now, lets get to work."

* * *

Barely two hours later, we were on the bedroom floor laughing with tears streaming down our faces.

"You seriously threw a pie at Berry?" I laughed, clutching my sides.

"I was five," he defended, "And I can't believe you accidentally got drunk in McKinley! In your first year!"

I laughed, pulling my phone our as it buzzed.

"I'm down the road. -M"

I sighted, putting my phone away.

"I should probably get going," I announced as we calmed down, "I guess next time we should actually pick a song."

"That would be a start," he teased, "We can organise practice for Monday if you want."

"Sure," I shrugged, "Bye Blaine."

By the time I was seated in Mike's minibus, I couldn't help myself from texting Blaine.

_'Oh and by the way, I'm never going to be able to look at a pie the same way. -K'_


End file.
